In the design and provision of kilowatt-scale high-frequency electrical power conversion systems adapted for variable output power delivery, the switchable power delivery circuitry has been found to generate thermal overload conditions at power output level in a low power regime that is substantially below the maximum power output of the switchable power delivery circuitry. In this circumstance, the switching components of the switchable power delivery circuitry in the low power regime generate substantially higher heat than is generated by them in operation at power output level outside of said low power regime.
This detrimental condition shortens equipment life and reduces the efficiency of the power conversion system.
There is therefore a continuing need for kilowatt-scale high-frequency electrical power conversion systems that overcome this excessive heat generation problem when the system is required to operate in low power conditions.